Girls In New Orleans
by Sarah Oksana
Summary: Bonnie bennett was asked for her help in New Orleans by her close friend Sophie Devereaux, whos having trouble with magic and survival in her town... when Marcel becomes smitten by Bonnie it becomes trouble for the witch whos devoted to Damon Salvatore...Bonnie bonds with Hayley , Rebekah because of an ancient Salem necklace thats linked to Hayley's baby
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : A Trip To The Dark Side

" Damon I'm gonna be fine...don't need you to smother me" Bonnie said over the phone packing a few pieces of her clothes

"I know I know...but Klaus in the same town as you..yeah not really a fan of" Damon said pouring himself a glass of Bourbon

" I'll stay out of Klaus' way..I'm just going to keep Sophie's company she really needs my emotional support" Bonnie said releasing her breath

"Are you sure you don't need me to drive you?"He asked

"Damon! No I'll be fine...just don't tell Caroline or Elena they'll get worried...okay...I love bye" Bonnie said hanging up

Bonnie Bennett had recently found her way back to reality thanks to Damon . The two spent more together after Elena left for college and broke his heart again for "new" Stefan . But now Bonnie was asked by her closest friend Sophie Devereaux to come to New Orleans for help .

Bonnie packed her bags and dumped it at the back of her car , she vowed not to tell Elena and Caroline , who were basically busy at college and their college boyfriends . Even though Bonnie wanted to drag Damon ass along with her, she felt it would be too dangerous ,especially knowing the fact that Klaus was the newly residence in the French Quarter . Bonnie drove the highway to the sounds of Lana Del Rey in her car to the highest volume , she hummed to the tune , her dark hair flew against her cheek . Bonnie had strange dreams about Sophie's fate recently...and after Sophie's frantic call ,she thought it was best to go to the Quarter herself to help her fellow witch friend .

Upon Bonnie's arrival in the French Quarter , she couldn't help but sense the smell of paint from the street artists , mixtures of Hennessey and Bourbon that made the men on the street intoxicated , a few herbs that maybe be boiling in the downtown Voodoo shop . Bonnie remembered the exact location of the Devereaux Sisters place , she found her parking spot and headed to the entrance of the bar which was filled to the point it was hard Bonnie to see the bar counter .

"Of course its happy hour obviously it would be crowed" Bonnie mumbled to herself saracastically

She pushed her way through the crowd of numb dancing couple , who nothing to do but grind and drink the night away . She felt a pair of eyes lingering on her , she turned around but no was there , everyone was too busy indulged in their own activities . She managed to forced to the bar counter and catch her breath

"Hard night?" A bubbly blonde asked pouring the other guy a drink and looking at her

" You have no idea...Camille" Bonnie said looking at her name tag and smiled at her

"I prefer Cami...can I get you something?" Camille asked

"Yeah I'm looking for Sophie...Sophie Devereaux , she's expecting me" Bonnie said

"Oh she's at the back ..in the room on the right" Camille said pointing to a dark corner

"Thank you so much" Bonnie said smiling and walking to the dark corner

Bonnie approached the dark door , and opened , she observed Sophie mixing something in a huge pot and humming that new Valerie June tune . Sophie was a sucker for Jazz

"Somebody called a witch" Bonnie said leaning on the doorway

Sophie spun around with smiles and screams of Bonnie's name followed by bone crushing hugs

"Oh my god look at you...your grown up ..college girl...wow! Abby would be so proud of you" Sophie said smiling at the green-eyed witch

Bonnie give an uneasy smile when she mentioned her mother Abby , she wasn't the best mother in the coven

"I guess...I see you own your own restaurant-bar thingy, I don't know how you do it.. Devereaux ...being a witch , bar girl" Bonnie said laughing

"Well hey I try ...and now that Jane-Anne is gone ..Cami is a real help" Sophie said taking a seat

Bonnie closed the door and took a seat next to her

"So where that stunning Damon? Thought he was gonna tag along with you" Sophie asked

"I told him I can handle myself...but knowing Damon he'll get bored and come " Bonnie said laughing

"Well I'm glad your here ...I need you" Sophie said moving towards the window

"Sounds like I'm here for more than just emotional support" Bonnie said crossing her legs

" Bonnie I need you to stay here a bit more than 2 weeks..." Sophie announced

"I don't get where you coming at?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrow

"Look Jane-Anne is gone , Cami is my only help around here...I may need to help around the bar ,and help with getting my magic back" Sophie explained

" Whoa!? Wait? You want me to leave behind my 2month boyfriend , friends and move to this town become a bar girl and find some way around Marcel's courtyard to help you get your magic back?" Bonnie yelled

"Look I know I'm asking for too much ..but you're a Bennett Witch...vampires would respect you...you can stay at my place..work here ..and get to know everyone" Sophie said

"What about marcel's rules about magic?" Bonnie asked sighing

"That's why you my good friend need to get closer to Marcel...so those rules can be broken" Sophie whispered with smiles

"What about Damon ? What would he think?" Bonnie yelled

"As long as you stall him , and not tell him everything would be fine," Sophie reassured her

Bonnie took a few seconds to internalize everything

She shook her head in agreement with the plan

"So when do I start the job?" Bonnie asked with a smirk

Klaus sat at the bar counter with his fellow frenemy Marcel . Camille pour both the diabolical men a drink , she gave a plain smile and walked away . For the past weeks Klaus has been trying to figure out a way to get his town back from the man who claims he's King , Marcel has a powerful weapon ; Davina Claire ; a 16 year old witch who has no experience of controlling her own magic , Marcel has been restraining the witches from their powers .

Klaus was in the middle of making a deal with Marcel with getting his brother back in exchange for saving one of his men lives

"Alright I'll save your minion but I ask for you to return my brother's body..." Klaus insisted

"Oh what a backstabber Elijah going to think of you..." Marcel said smirking and sipping his drink

Klaus give a diabolical laughter

"Bring my brother's body to my house or else.."Klaus said

"Or else what .? You'll kill me? Take my witch..or ..."Marcel yelled with a pause at an image behind Klaus

Bonnie had grabbed a tray and began serving drinks to the drunkards , in her black mini skirt and tank top , her hair was in a pony tail and her hair bangs were roughly rest on her forehead , she gave a rough smile to one of the men . But Marcel couldn't keep his eyes off her for one minute , he forgot the fact Klaus was still in his company

"Cat's got your tongue , mate" Klaus said

"Who is that over there? Never seen her before" Marcel said biting his lips

Bonnie approached them trying to wear a fake smile

"Well hello there can I get you guys anything to drink?" She asked

Klaus remained frozen at the sight of Bonnie . He was in Utter shock she's in New Orleans . But just as he suspected he knew Sophie had a plan and somehow Bonnie was involved , he sat mummed about the fact he knows Bonnie

"Hello there Miss...Bonnie..." Marcel smiled reading her name tag" my friend and I over here would like a bottle of Whiskey your finest on the shelf" he continued

Klaus smirked as his eyes shift between Marcel and her

"I'll see what I can do" Bonnie said with a wink

Bonnie walked away slowly and seductively

"Now that right there is a keeper, definitely new in town.. Salem witch I could smell the magic running through her blood" Marcel said with a smirk

"She's probably a friend of Sophie's"Klaus said smiling

"Well she maybe cute but I hope Miss Devereaux gave her a manual of the town rules ..about magic" Marcel said

Bonnie brought the bottle of the finest Whiskey , straight from the new stock of Sophie's liquor

"Here you go boys ...Whiskey ..my personal selection for you both" Bonnie said opening the bottle and pouring it slowly

Marcel gazed at her body and the way her hair flew in her face .

"Well enjoy your night" Bonnie said smiling

"Wait? Why don't you join us?" Marcel suggested

"Uh ...my first night on the job ,I can't ...thanks for the offer though...goodnight" Bonnie said walking away towards the kitchen

"She's perfect...and interesting...might have one of my men keep and eye on her...speaking of one of my men...our deal..you save him with you fancy blood and I'll give you back James Bond" Marcel said sheepishly

Klaus placed his 100 dollar bill on the counter , smiled and nod at Marcel before walking through the exit

Bonnie needed fresh air , after what Sophie came up with , she needed to tell Damon , but she didn't know how , she hugged herself in the cold atmosphere , the wind blew her hair against her shivering cheeks

" Miss Bennett its a surprise to see you in this town" Klaus said from behind

"I knew you were going to follow me back here" Bonnie said with a fake smile

" Marcel already finds you interesting ...but I know Devereaux witch has something to do with you being here" he said

" She's a friend that needs my help I'm just helping and staying out of your way" Bonnie said walking along the sidewalk

" Miss Devereaux failed to tell you she's on the same team as I" he said

Bonnie froze and turned around

"What?" Bonnie said coldly

"You distract Marcel...I get my town back...the snobby witches get to use their magic again" he said clasping his hands to his lips

"Since when you do favors for witches? Guess fatherhood is making you sensitive" Bonnie said

"Watch your tongue witch your in another town..." Klaus said

"What ? Do you think I'll obey his rules?...I'll burn him to pieces just like I did to you" Bonnie said walking closely to him

"Well then...miss Bennett ..bargirl ...witch...Welcome to New Orleans" Klaus said smirking

" Tell Hayley I said Hi" Bonnie said walking away


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Keep Your Enemies Closer

Bonnie have been having the same strange dream ever since she came back to life . It always started with her running in a forest in a long white dress with dark brown beads around her neck , her hair had strands of grass in it , she often heard men chasing her and always end up by a riverside with a strange pendant in her hand , with a symbol she never saw before . Before she can get closer to the dream ,she always woke up with a shortage of breath

This morning was normal , peaceful morning in the Quarter , Bonnie's first night wasn't as bad as she thought ,she got comfy in Sophie's guest room . Bonnie was more worried about this so called plan to distract Marcel and get the magic that rightfully belong to witches , or the fact that Davina was the witch that is harboring the ancestral magic in her veins from the four dead witches . This "Harvest" , Bonnie heard of once from her misplaced mother ; a myth , hardlikely , from what Sophie told her , its real and much more dangerous .

But Bonnie had her own life to chase as well , these strange dreams may have also led her to New Orleans , the white dress and dark brown beads could of been only wore by a Voodoo believer . But Bonnie wasn't a Voodoo kinda girl , she was a Salem witch , this confused her .

She ruffled her hair as she slowly got up from her bed , she smelt the Southern breakfast coming from downstairs . She walked slowly downstairs and saw nothing but Sophie in her underwear and tees humming and flipping pancakes

"Goodmorning Sunshine" Sophie said spinning around with smiles

"And she makes me breakfast...I'm starting to think I'm on vacation instead of business" Bonnie said grinning and taking a seat at the table

"I never said we'll work all the time , of course we'll have our own witch fun...and speaking of Fun...tomorrow is the Daphne's Music Festival ..so today we're busy ,tomorrow we party" Sophie said smiling

" Oh great guess I'll see more of Marcel" Bonnie said sarcastically

"Don't worry you'll be fine" Sophie reassured her

"Sophie have you ever had a particular dream over and over again about something you never saw?" Bonnie asked puzzled

"No but usually when a witch has a dream about something often and never seen , its a warning or sign that something is going to happen" Sophie explained

" I saw this weird pendant , it had inscriptions on it , but I couldn't see it clearly" Bonnie said biting her lips nervously

"We can do a dream spell but we can't do it here...I know a place where we can...that Davina has no access to" Sophie said

"Well let me finish these delicious pancakes and we're on our way" Bonnie said biting a piece of her pancake

At the Mikaelson's place , a young wolf carrying a baby that is said to bring a family together but cause death at the same time . Hayley slept peacefully in her white fluffy sheets , her hair rest upon her shoulders like a future queen , her eyelashes rest on her cheeks .

Klaus had entered her room quietly observing the young wolf resting . She was attacked by something last night but survived , her baby healed her faster that she could imagine . Klaus felt a bit of guilt and pity for her , he came to make sure she was safe and resting as she planned . He also observed how beautiful she looked while in her sleeping mode . He almost touched her soft cheeks

"Can you be any less creepy" hayley said opening her bat-lashes

"Sorry I didn't realize you were awake, did you have a good sleep?" He asked sitting on the bed besides her

Hayley pushed her body up " I'm fine , just happy our baby is safe , after last night"

Klaus give a smile at her

"So what devious plan are you up to today?" Hayley asked

Klaus got up from the bed "Today I shall get Elijah's body back, so Rebekah would stop nagging"

"He's your brother, you were wrong to give is body to Marcel, but you had your reason and I'm happy your getting him back" Hayley said getting off the bed , she stood infront the mirror examining her body , fluffing her hair . Klaus gaze at her reflection and smiled

"well tomorrow is that Town Festival thing, Rebekah and Sophie are going , I'm tagging along...but I was wondering if you would like to come? , just one night without being diabolical" Hayley said facing the hybrid

"And your leaving the house again?" He asked raising his eyebrow

"I'll be with Rebekah and Sophie ..I'll be fine" hayley said

"Don't trust either of those girls...before they take you on another misadventure ..I'll come..maybe your right ..one night without being diabolical won't hurt" Klaus said with a smirk

"I may never say this again but Thank you...for all of this" Hayley said smiling

Rebekah disturb Klaus and Hayley's awkward glares at each other

"Knock! Knock! Lovers...Sophie is downstairs...with Bonnie Bennett...I'm confused" Rebekah said leaning on the door

Hayley looked at Klaus and looked back at Rebekah in a disturbed manner

"What is going on?" Hayley yelled

"Did I forgot to mention that Miss Devereaux contacted the witch that killed me and brought me back to life" Klaus said sarcastically

"Yes you forgot to mention..you dick" Hayley said angrily

"Nik why is Bonnie here?" Rebekah said in a sharp tone

"Sophie believes that Bonnie can serve as a distraction to Marcel while we get Davina and I get my town back " Klaus said

" What the hell? I don't want Bonnie involved in this...get out my way ..I need to speak to Sophie" Hayley said about the leave the door , Rebekah pulled her back and closed the door

"Does Sophie really believe Marcel can be distracted by Bonnie?" Rebekah asked quietly

" I saw it for myself last night Marcel is already smitten by the witch..its quite interesting" Klaus said smirking

"Okay fine whatever but why is Sophie downstairs now?" Hayley asked

" Bonnie been having strange dreams...and she came to do a spell in the basement to see what it means" Rebekah explained

"Wow! Did you move every witch bottle and juju book into the Mikaelson basement?" Bonnie asked taking a step around the basement

" This is the only place Davina won't know we're using magic...so yes I practically live her" Sophie said laughing

Bonnie placed her bag of herbs down on the counter ,she picked a few pieces of Basil and AllSpice ,crushed it . Sophie drew a pentagram with chalk on the wooden floor

She ignited the candles at the 5 points , Bonnie lay down in the middle of the pentgram and closed her eyes . Sophie sprinkled the herbs over Bonnie's body while chanting a spell

"EX QUIBUS CORPUS IMPOSITUM CONDIMENTUM, REQUIESCERE FACIAM OMNE"!

Bonnie's eyes turned pitch black , her body was nailed to floor .

In her dreams , she began walking around a forest area , it seemed like 1800's , she saw women draped in long clothing , with different color sashes around their waist and headband . These women were the Voodoos , the kind that never mix with Salem Witches , they practiced dark magic which is evil . Bonnie hid behind the tree and observed a young girl about 16 , she being tied to a post , her necklace had the Salem pendant on it . The Voodoos were about to burn this innocent girl to pieces

Bonnie gasped as someone hands grabbed her by her mouth and pulled her back . The soft hand released her . She turned around and gazed at the girl who looked exactly like her in her dreams , the same long white apparel and dark brown beads

" I knew you would of come" the doppleganger of Bonnie said

Bonnie gave a confused look " Who are you? And why are you in my dreams?"

" My name is Caitlin Bennett, I'm a Wiccan witch , but I disguise as a Voodoo because of my mother ,she's a Voodoo, that girl on the post is my sister ; Stella, she disobey ...and encourage that vampire in her household and now they're burning her " she explained

"But that's your sister aren't you going to do anything " Bonnie said sharply

"Look Bonnie , its too late for her ...but it isn't too late for you...I led you to New Orleans...the Voodoos and the Vampires want the necklace...a necklace our ancestors buried years ago..it contains pure power and protection against any evil forces" Caitlin said

"What necklace? Where's the necklace? Why me"Bonnie asked confused

" Its a family necklace ...other witch tribes have been after , its located right here in New Orleans ...if that Davina girl gets that necklace as hell would break loose , that necklace can raise people from the dead , we don't need that" Caitlin said holding Bonnie's hand

"What does the necklace have to do with me?" Bonnie asked

"You have to find before anyone else does, there's evil in that town ..Sophie may be the only witch you can trust..the others are hungry for power , this necklace isn't a myth, if that necklace isn't in your hands , Hayley may suffer" Caitlin said

" Hayley? What does this have to do with Hayley" Bonnie asked nervously

"A witch cursed Klaus a long time ago , thus the blood mixture of hayley and his blood is breeding a demon child that can cause death, that necklace is the only way to break the curse so Hayley would actually live to see her baby live" Caitlin said

Bonnie stood shocked at the information , she was scared and nervous . She was led to the town to help Sophie with her magic and be a distraction , now she had to be a heroine and save Hayley .

" Okay I'll get the necklace" she said quietly

"Bonnie this is serious...you must wake up now ,before the Voodoos trap you in your dreams , Go Now!" Caitlin yelled

Bonnie jumped out her sleep , her eyes seem weary

"That was some dream ..." Sophie said laughing at Bonnie's weak appearance

"Can I ask you something?..what you know about Caitlin Bennett and her magical necklace" Bonnie asked lifting herself up

"Oh my mother told me silly ghost stories about her, a Wiccan witch being forced to become a Voodoo cause of her twisted mother,...she created this so called Purity necklace , some sorta protection from evil blah , blah...its a bunch of BS" Sophie explained

"Its not...its real...Caitlin ghost story is real...she's the one in my dreams...and the worst part...she looks exactly like me" Bonnie said nervously

Sophie froze , her heart was pounding , she always thought her mother was lying about this necklace every witch has been after .

"What? ...Look Bon...you can't let anyone know its real...okay" Sophie said frantically

"I know she said I can trust you no other witch, she said something about witches and voodoo after it...and the worst part ..its link to Hayley" Bonnie explained

"What? What? What? Bonnie No! Please tell me that bitch is just messing with you" Sophie yelled

" Some witch curse Klaus and now its passed on to Hayley's womb...this necklace is the only way the curse can be broken...if not Hayley won't survive and that baby is not going to as ordinary as we think" Bonnie said holding Sophie's hands

Sophie's eyes were drifting from each corner of the room , she was freaking out about the Wiccan Witches Necklace .

"Tell me more about the story...where the necklace exactly?" Bonnie whispered

Suddenly the girls gasps , as they heard footsteps coming down the basement . Hayley's figure appear to them in the creepy room

"What's this necklace about?" Hayley asked folding her arms

"It will break the curse that was passed from Klaus to your child...and it will protect you" Bonnie said

"And where's this necklace?" Hayley asked

"According to my mother's story...Caitlin was buried with it...in the heart of the French Quarter , which s difficult to find...knowing Marcel's nightwalkers and daywalkers are always around that area" Sophie explained

"Wait? Tomorrow is that festival thing...if we get to the centre of the town...everyone would be too distracted with the festivities..." Bonnie said

Hayley nodded

"What about Elijah? Isn't Klaus getting him back?" Sophie questions worried

"We're going to get him back...we need to get that necklace tomorrow" Hayley insisted

Bonnie held her head ,she never imagine she would of been involved in this ,her phone in her back pocket vibrated . She reach forth and saw Damon calling her ,she exhaled and answered in a happy pretensive tone

"Hey hotstuff..how's the Louisiana weather?" Damon said in a seductive tone

Bonnie noticed Hayley looked at Sophie in a weird and uneasy way

"Hey its great, Sophie and I are just chilling here" Bonnie said looking around at the juju basement

Hayley was mouthing to Sophie "she's with Damon WOW" with a grin

"Sure you don't want me to come and chill with you witches?" he asked

"Damon we agreed,NO! I have to do this on my own okay, I love you we'll talk later, Soph needs me okay " Bonnie said

"Okay fine...stay out of trouble...I miss you a lot...bye" he said hanging up

Bonnie placed her phone in her back pocket

"Well look at you Bennett...swoon by a Salvatore" Hayley teased

"Whatever ! He means a lot to me now, okay so no one tell him about this" Bonnie insisted

"Fine by us lover girl we should go downtown to the Voodoo Shop, the map is there , if we can get it we can locate the necklace" Sophie said folding her arms

"One problem I can't leave the house ,why don't you and Rebekah go...and Bonnie and I will make tea and she'll tell me all about how Damon swoon her" Hayley said chuckling

"Fine! "Sophie exhaled as she pushed Bonnie up the stairs . Hayley laughed and followed the two witches in the living room area , where Rebekah was sitting texting

"Well I was starting to wonder if I was going to be left of the club" Rebekah said sarcastically

"We need to go to that Voodoo shop to get the map Rebekah" Sophie said picking up her bag

"And who going to keep an eye on Hayley? You know how my brother gets" Rebekah says

" I will, she'll be fine here" Bonnie said holding the wolf's hand . Hayley smiled .

"Okay but if Miss Witchy here pullls any stunt , call me " Rebekah said looking at them both

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she watched Sophie and Rebekah leave the mansion

Little did the girls know , Klaus had went to town to get his brother body back , Marcel made the deal , if Klaus healed one of his nightwalker, he would return Elijah to him , but Klaus wasn't aware Marcel was about to double cross him . Marcel used Davina to stop Klaus' heart and put him in a coffin where the hybrid couldn't move any muscles just his eyes . Davina smiled and closed it . Marcel had no intention of giving back Elijah. He wanted Davina to figure out a way to kill an Original for good

Downtown Sophie and Rebekah ,circled inside the Voodoo shop ,looking for the map . The needed to distract Katie to get it before she suspected anything

"Okay here's the plan ,I bring up some cheesy convo with Katie, you grab the French Quarter map over there" Sophie explained

Rebekah nodded as she pretend to take interest in the beads

Katie was behind the counter packing witch bottles

"Sophie hey? What are you doing in here?" She asked puzzled and looking at the back of her at Rebekah ,who smiled

Sophie rest her hand on her hand

"I know what happened Derek you blame yourself for, and I haven't been there enough and I'm sorry, its funny how us witches lose so much and no one cares" Sophie told the girl whose eyes began to well up with tears . She began to sob softly

"I loved him sophie its my fault he died, I kissed him..its true about that curse" Katie said

Rebekah froze when she heard what Katie said

"Shhh that's a myth...okay we all know he was a drug addict and he lived in my bar" Sophie said

Rebekah with a puzzled face , pushed the map in her jacket pocket . She covered it up by picking out a beaded bracelet and cashing it at the counter

"Thanks Soph. I needed to cry" Katie said smiling

"Hey I'm. A good listener thanks bye" Sophie said following Rebekah out on the pavement

"Curse? What bloody curse Devereaux?" Rebekah said walking at the back of the witch

"Its this stupid myth..that's apart of the Wiccan Witch Curse" Sophie said

"Which is?" Rebekah said

"Caitlin Bennett created the necklace for the next generation to have it in their power ,which is Bonnie...but Caitlin sister Stella had an indiscretion with a vampire which caused shame on the family and Stella was burnt by the Voodoo, Caitlin cursed every witch that born and grew in the French Quarter ...if any witch was to fall in love and kiss the one they love . That kiss would kill their lover instantly" Sophie explained

"Bloody hell you witch are like slaves to this town " Rebekah said

"But Caitlin didn't tell Bonnie about the curse cause it won't affect her" Sophie said

"Wait what if ? The necklace was not only breaking that demon curse on Hayley's baby life but on every which who never experienced love" Rebekah said standing by her car door

Sophie mind wondered to the growing passion that came between her and Elijah over the Summer

(4MONTHS AGO) :

"Miss Devereaux,working late I see" Elijah said sitting on the bar stool sipping Scotch

"Well a witch got to do what a witch got to do" Sophie smiled as she wiped down the table top

"And why isn't such a beautiful woman like you not enjoying the town this evening , its always quite interesting here in July" he said smiling

"I don't know these town activities remind me of someone I once knew ...I hate going down memorylane" she said taking off her apron

He smiled at the witch

"Care to go for a walk,you shouldn't be alone tonight"he offered

She nodded and followed him into the streets with loud music and street art

"Its amazing at nights, all the pretty lights , the food , music ..the best part is ..."

"You..." Elijah said standing infront of the witch" you're the best part of the town festives"

Sophie blinked as Elijah held her hands

"Oh I'm tempted to kiss you...but I would kill you" she said chuckling

Rebekah snapped her fingers infront of the witch's face

"Devereaux to earth...this necklace seems powerful ...Bonnie must have it in her hands by the full moon tomorrow" Rebekah said

Sophie sighed but give a stiff smile

"Hey did Klaus' called about Elijah's body?" Sophie asked jumping into the front seat.

Rebekah jumped into the driver's seat

"No the bastard probably up to no good...why so concerned about Elijah?" Rebekah asked turning on the engine

"Nothing just curious about team member" Sophie joked

The two girls laughed as Rebekah drive away


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Love & Wiccan Curse

"Hey we're back!" Sophie yelled swinging open the Mikaleson's front door

Rebekah followed behind ,trying to call her brother but no response

"what have you two been up to" Sophie said throwing herself on the couch next to Hayley who was sitting with her laptop , while Bonnie was munching cookies and giggling

"Bonnie helped me picked out a name for Klaus and I daughter" Hayley said excitedly

"A girl? OMG!" Sophie yelled and laughed

Rebekah smiled

"So what's the name" Rebekah asked sitting next to Bonnie

"Bonnie decided on Felicity and I decided to make her middle name Luna...so i'll name her Felicity Luna Mikaelson" Hayley said excitedly closing the laptop

"Awesome! I think I'll love this kid" Sophie said laughing

The girls laughed

"Thank you guys...for this...I mean I feel like I finally have a family and friends I can vent on"Hayley said laughing

"We're here for you...okay...if Klaus acts a jerk you know where to find me" Bonnie said holding hayley's hand

"Speaking of my bastard brother...did he call you Hayley?" Rebekah asked puzzled

"Nope...he said he was going to take care of business with Marcel this morning why? What's wrong?" Hayley said in a panic tone

"Something is strange...Sophie do you mind going back downtown with me?"Rebekah asked

"Yeah sure..." Sophie said picking up her jacket

"I'll stay with Hayley..." Bonnie said looking at Hayley's worried face

Sophie and Rebekah jumped into the car and drove down town , Rebekah was panicking about her brother . He hadn't call or text.

"Everything okay bekah?" Sophie asked

"I hate my brother but my sibling instinct can tell something isn't right" Rebekah yelled

"Sweet jesus Blondie calm down take it easy on the road" Sophie said judging her speed limit

The girl parked out the church where Marcel kept Davina , he usually visited her every Tuesday at this particular time , Rebekah was quite observant of Marcel's actions

"I can't go in , if marcel sees me with you I'm dead" Sophie yelled

"If Marcel have both my brothers ...I would hate myself and you" Rebekah said dragging the Sophie by the rest into the church building . No one was there

"Great its empty let's go home" Sophie said

"Wait! The attic!" Rebekah yelled running up the stairs

"Rebekah! Wait! Don't ! Davina!" Sophie yelled following the stubborn blonde

"Klaus! Marcel! Elijah! Bloody sakes answer me someone" Rebekah yelled walking along the hallway until she approached Davina's door

She opened the door and walked around

Sophie was still running in the hallway ,but no sight of Rebekah...she felt cold hands grabbed her left foot, she screamed and looked down to see Elijah's feeble body , his dagger had been removed but he needed blood

"Oh. my gosh! Elijah you're out of the coffin ...and you donot look like 6ft of sexiness" Sophie said kneeling down examining him

The Originals was gasping for blood , Sophie had a small knife in her pocket , she pricked a touch of her finger a feed it to him

"See I'm not all together a bad witch" she said sarcastically

He smiled "that witch Davina cast a spell on Klaus , he's in her room..." . He was frantic and worried

"What? What spell?" Sophie asked helping him up

"She stop his heart, she's trying to figure out a way to destroy us..." He explained

"Oh no!no way! let's get Rebekah now! I saw her ran into Davina's room" Sophie said

Elijah grabbed Sophie's hand and ran down the hallway

They heard a scream . Elijah flew open the door and found his sister crying as she was gazing inside Klaus' coffin . His body was feeble and blue , he couldn't move , it was like all the blood in his body was drained

Sophie peaked in with amazement

"Sophie do something " she yelling and crying on Elijah's shoulders , Elijah held his sister

"Is there anything you can do?"Elijah asked

"I could reverse the spell, but it would take awhile, we may have to carry his body back to the mansion" Sophie explained

Elijah volunteered to take his brother's body to Rebekah's car . He used his vampire speed and carried the body to the car before Davina and Marcel return.

Rebekah drove while Elijah and Sophie was at the backseat . She was closing her hazel eyes and chanting a spell over Klaus' body. Elijah gazed upon the witch who seemed thorough , he smiled at he remember the Summer nights he spent stalking her around the French Quarter until it pissed her off in a funny way

Rebekah glanced at the way Elijah looked at Sophie and smiled softly , he finally got over that bitch Katherine.

"I can't concentrate if you undress me with your eyes" Sophie smirked as she opened her eyes

He chuckled lightly

Rebekah cleared her throat "Can we focus on reversing the spell off my brother"

Sophie continued chanting , his eyes were open and well aware he couldn't move.

Rebekah parked in the driveway , as Elijah lift his brother body to the front door , Sophie saw a few herbs on the porch that may help and picked it . She followed the Mikaelsons inside the house into the living room , they laid his body on the coffee table .

Hayley rushed downstairs after hearing the excitement downstairs

"What ? The hell is goin...OH..My god!...KLAUS!" She yelled rushing to his side crying and touching his face . Bonnie followed Hayley and was shock to see Klaus' the body in a memorable state. She remember when she stopped his heart .

"What happened? Is he going to be okay?" Hayley asked

"Yes Soph. Is fixing it ...don't you worry" Rebekah reassured

"Let me help...I've done this before" Bonnie said smiling holding Sophie's hand

Sophie and Bonnie held hands and chanted over Klaus' body

The herbs encircle his body as he gasp for air

Sophie was beginning to lose grip ,her nose began to bleed and after the spell was complete. Sophie collapsed on the antique floor

Elijah rushed to her side , he picked her up and shaked her up alittle ,she wasn't waking up

"Well done brother , I almost died...and your more concerned about a mediocre witch" Klaus coughed as he got off the table

"Can you any less selfish...gosh.." Bonnie yelled...as she examined the witch who wasn't waking up

"Take her upstairs..." Rebekah said

Elijah picked the fragile witch's body and took her upstairs in Hayley's room

Bonnie rushed to the kitchen to mix a few herbs in the form of liquid , for the witch to drink. She rushed upstairs , Elijah was by her bedside holding her hand to his lips . Bonnie smiled for a moment . She had drawn the liquid to Sophie's lips , down her throat. The Witch coughed as she moved frantically on the bed .

"She'll be fine..." Bonnie said sitting on the bed

"Did we complete the spell?" Sophie asked

"Yeah you scared us"Bonnie said

"I'm just glad you're fine...what happened?" Elijah asked

"I over used my magic...so it made me unconscious " Sophie explained pushing up her body

"Maybe you should get some rest all this Wiccan curse I too much already" Bonnie suggeested

Sophie nodded as she took another sip of the herbs

"What curse?" Elijah asked concerned

"This so called necklace by this witch...its send to break the curse that was passed to Hayley's baby" Sophie said

She refuse to mention the fact , that there's a possibility the necklace can break the curse of a witch falling in love without there love one dying

Elijah looked at the two witches

"And where's this mystical necklace?" He asked

"Its said to be in the middle of French Quarter" Sophie said

"In my estimation Layfette Cemetery...Caitlin was buried with it" Bonnie said

"But we have to find it...by tomorrow before anyone else gets it...and its a full moon tomorrow...and the festivals " Sophie said holding

"Well Miss Devereaux get your rest...I'm sure Bonnie and myself will gladly find the necklace " Elijah said getting up

"What? NO! There's a spell on the coffin...Bonnie and I need to lift the spell before we get the necklace that why we have to get it by full moon" Sophie said

"Sophie like you said before your over use of magic cause you to become unconscious ...maybe next time you won't be so lucky" he said touching her hand

"Excuse me Dr. Phil...but I don't have time to lay around ...that necklace has to be in Bonnie's hand by noon tomorrow..." Sophie said getting off the bed and rushing downstairs

Elijah was about the chase after, when Bonnie held his arm back

"One thing I learn about Sophie..is when her mind is made up about something, she's not going to stop till she gets it" Bonnie said smiling

Elijah smiled and sighed

"I must thank you for saving my brother's life..Sophie made a right decision of bringing you to this devious town..."He said with a smile

"Its not that bad...guess I'll you around Mikaelson" Bonnie said walking out the door

Bonnie was walking down the huge Mikaelson hallway

"How's Caroline?" Klaus voice said stopping her

Bonnie turned around ,with a stiff smile

"She's fine, college got her to busy to remember the horrible deeds you caused but she's okay" she said

He chuckled atlittle

"Since your in this town Bennett witch, watch your back when it comes to Marcel...the plan up your sleeves may not last long ,he's a sly one" Klaus said

"Marcel doesn't scare me...if he knew what darkness I could bring ,he wouldn't dare miss with me , Have a great evening " Bonnie said walking away out the front door .

Klaus smirked.

Sophie decided to visit her sister graveside that evening with her sister's favorite flowers "White Lilies" . She knelt on the grass and stared at the gravestone of Jane-Anne Devereaux , she sobbed alittle.

"Sorry if I was a bit protective back there" Elijah's voice startled her

She smiled sadly

"Its fine...but I would welcome death besides there's nothing to live for" Sophie said coldly

"Your sister would want you to find the necklace and the girls would miss a lot...so let's not talk crazy" he said smiling

"Wait are you stalking me? " Sophie said laughing

"What an ugly word to describe someone taking interest in you" he said smiling

Sophie stood up silent and blushing for a moment

"That Wiccan curse has more to it...that I didn't say back at the house..you see Caitlin cursed every witch that was ever born and raised in the Quarter, if a witch was to fall in love and kiss her lover ..he would die instantly...its the price every witch have to pay because of her sister...who had a vampire lover" Sophie explained in a soft tone

Elijah went blank for a moment ,his smile was plain ,and a sense of disappointment came upon him.

"Does this mean I can't stalk you anymore?" He asked jokingly

Sophie laughed. Her laughter brought a sense of warmth to him

"Let's get out of here , I'm tired ..and this place just depresses me " Sophie said wiping her few cheek tears

"Right after you, hey look on the brightside if we never break that curse...we could always live together without kissing" Elijah said leading the way and laughing

"You aren't going to give up are you?" Sophie said walking side-by-side with him

He grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his" Of course not".

Back at Sophie's apartment , Bonnie was still packing out her clothes . Her day 2 stay had been hectic already with saving Klaus and every bullshit about that creepy necklace

She reachforth her phone and dialed the only man who understood her

"Now why is it I can't stop thinking about you? Have you cast a love spell on me?" Damon answered Bonnie's call

She laughed " I miss you too"

"The offer of me coming is still open..." He said

"I know but this is my job and I don't want you involve as usual" she said

"Okay fine but stay away from those bars...don't want men hands all over my goods" he said biting his lips thinking about Bonnie's perfectly shaped body

"Damon they won't...and stop having dirty thoughts" Bonnie said laughing

Sophie came through the door and slide down

"Sorry Mrs Salvatore oops I mean Miss Bennett " he said teasingly

"You are too silly...but I love you...Sophie got in...and she seems depress...I'll call you tomorrow" Bonnie said

" Fine...I love you too bye" he said hanging up

" What wrong with you?" Bonnie said throwing her phone on the bed

"We need to get that necklace by tomorrow" Sophie said freaking out

"Why ? So you can push your tongue down Elijah's throat without killing him or be humane and save Hayley and the baby's life first?" Bonnie said sarcastically

Sophie threw pillow at her

"Of course Hayley and the baby is important but my feeling for him keeps growing I'm gonna do something that I may regret" Sophie said looking out the window

"Look we'll get the necklace, we'll sort everything out...we need a plan..and one that actually have a Plan B and C just in case plan A doesn't work" Bonnie said hugging Sophie shoulders

Sophie smiled "let's get some sleep"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Witches Conquest

"Rise ,shine ,wake and grind young Bennett" Sophie said drawing the curtains so the sunlights hits the greeneyes of the witch

"Don't worry I came up with the Plan in my sleep" Bonnie said pushing up her body on the bed

"Don't just linger there..speak" Sophie said hurriedly

"Okay ,! You and Elijah will go to Layfette Cemetery at 7pm that's when the moon going to be the fullest...her gravestone is located North the one on the right ...take a shovel and the grimoire , while Rebekah will keep a close eye on the nightwalkers around the festival , while I distract Marcel with a mini dress and smooth legs , I'll also keep an eye on some nightwalkers, while Josh keep an eye out for the witches ..making sure no one enters the graveyard only you and Elijah" Bonnie explained smiling

"Josh? Really?" Sophie said folding her arms

"Hey Josh is cute , plus he works for Klaus' and he's adorable" Bonnie said getting up from the bed

"Speaking of Klaus? What is he going to do?" Sophie asked

"He's going to stay his hybrid butt at home and make sure Hayley is fine" Bonnie said ruffling her hair and walking downstairs

"Don't think he'll like you in charge" Sophie said following her downstairs

"Oh look speaking of the devil...he's in your living room along with his dashing brother" Bonnie said sarcastically

"I've heard every bit of the plan Miss Bennett...I must say you little witch do know how to handle such a situation" Klaus said smirking

"See! And Sophie you were scared. He would of ripped me for being in charge...comprising is much more fun" Bonnie said smiling

"Excuse us? Can I speak to bigtalker in the kitchen for a bit" Sophie said dragging her into the kitchen

"Jeez Sophie they agree to the plan..what's wrong?" Bonnie asked

"I can't open the coffin by myself" she said softly

"That's why Davina going to be there" Bonnie said

Sophie froze "what? Please tell me your joking, You heard Caitlin said not to trust any other witch besides me"

"I had a chat with Davina while you were romancing at the graveyard with dreamy outside, Marcel was the one responsible for her parents death , she's on our side now" Bonnie explained

"That doesn't mean she'll be on our side" Sophie said

"Sophie trust me on this one...Davina will meet you and Elijah at 7pm...just trust my instinct" Bonnie said holding the witch's hand and staring at her

Sophie nodded "fine"

Bonnie hugged her bestfriend, the Mikaelson brothers were still in the living room ,eavesdropping on the conversation

"Is there is problem?" Elijah asked as the girls re-enter the room

"No! Everything is perfect" Bonnie said smiling

Sophie nodded and give a stiff smile

"Well we're well on our way then..Miss Bennett good plan..."Klaus said before he left

An awkward silence was left between Elijah , Sophie and Bonnie

"Well I need to go downtown ...probably swoon Marcel to go to the festival with me...I'll leave you two" Bonnie said walking out the door smiling

Bennett witch walk down the pavements in her shorts and tank top with her cute wedge heels , the wind blew back her dark hair and the sun gleam in her green-eyes . Every man turned their heads as soon as the stunning witch pass . Bonnie bounced her way into Sophie's bar where Camille was already starting to serve people

Bonnie sat by the bar counter

"Bonnie hey? Where's Sophie?" Cami asked

"She's home ..she's feeling a bit woosy...thought I'd help out...I know I work night shift...but I'll help" Bonnie said smiling

"Well thanks I could use two extra hands this morning...since today is the town festival, its gonna be full...thankfully Jade and Martina are working tonight" Camille said

"Its should be your night off...you should be enjoying the festival " Bonnie said smiling

" I couldn't agree more" a familiar voice said behind Bonnie . Camille moved away with smiles

Bonnie spun around and saw Marcel standing behind her

"Bonnie...you look wonderful today" he said softly

"Thanks" she said plainly picking up a tray and walking away

Marcel followed her

"Are you going to follow me then drain me infront of the whole town...heard you're not a man of mercy" Bonnie said sarcastically picking up empty glasses

"Don't believe everything Sophie Devereaux tells you!"He said smirking

"Okay you didn't kill Jane-Anne...the woman who practically was a sister to me...when my mother didn't care..."She said pushing him out of her way

"What brought you to the Quarter anyway?" He asked

"My friend that needs my emotional help..because some fricking dickface guy banned her from magic..." Bonnie sass

"Get to know me witch , I could be a lot nicer...to you...cause you're special" he whispered

"You are full of bullshit...and I have a job to get back to" Bonnie said flipping her hair

"Maybe I am...but let me prove it to you tonight...come with me to the festival, I'll show you around...buy you anything you want!" He suggested

"Flattering...but no thanks"she played along

"Oh come on BonBon...I can be fun" he said in a charming tone

She fold her arms "fine...meet me in the middle of the town at 7pm...don't be late"...she picked up her tray and continued cleaning

"Won't be late for you" he yelled watching her walk away

sat at the table , with her legs crossed on the chair , munch a bowl of cereal ,Klaus sat opposite her tapping his fingers on the antique table and checking his phone

"So since you and I are going to be home alone all day, can you be alittle less creep" Hayley said putting her bowl on the table

"Sorry if I'm not good company...lots on my mind" Klaus said putting his phone down

"Bonnie knows what she's doing...I trust her..the necklace belongs to her" Hayley said

Klaus sat in silence and observed

"May you're right!enjoy your breakfast "he said getting up from the table and rushing up stairs

was using her magic to flip through impossible closet . She's been trying to find a perfect outfit to wear for such a historic event tonight . Elijah was sitting on her bed , sorting out the pieces of the spell to open the ancient coffin

"Nothing to wear to crush my enemies" Sophie said making outfits fly across the room

"Someone is overly excited with magic today" Elijah said flipping the pages

"Since Davina is on our side apparently...why not use my leverage and magically select something to wear" Sophie said floating a mini blue dress in the air

" Don't worry Davina tries anything ...she's be lifeless" he said

"How Very Klaus Mikaelson of you to say...remember she's a child..." Sophie said laughing

He smirked, as he found the spell for the coffin

"And by the way the red looks much better on you" he said smiling

She smiled as she watched him leave her bedroom

walked around the Art room touching some of Klaus' pieces , even though she occupied her mind with other things to do indoors, she can't help to think next month her baby girl would come into the world . She worried about what's going to happen , Klaus was always distant . Bonnie made the promise to break the demonic spell when she gets the Wiccan Necklace

"I see you occupy yourself" Klaus said standing by the doorway

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have"she said about to leave the room

He held her back "wait stay,I don't mind"

She sighed as he let go of her arm

"I really liked some of the pieces,for someone who spends most of their time torturing lives you paint beautiful stuff" Hayley said with a stiff smile

Hayley continue touching the antique paintings

There was an awkward silence , it was difficult for them to communicate . Klaus wasn't the best company. "What the Hell bonnie was thinking leaving me with this!" Hayley thought curling her lips

She felt a sudden urge in her stomach , her baby girl just kicked . Klaus helped the young wolf to take a seat on one of the couches in the room

"Maybe you should be resting" he suggested

"That's fine!I'm already missing the festival for the first time ...what else could be worst"she said with a light chuckle

Klaus smiled and rest his hand on her stomach . He felt his baby and felt a sudden warmth in his cold heart.

"Do you feel her? She's ours" Hayley whispered

"That's amazing "he whispered with a puzzle look on his face

She nodded

Rebekah rushed into the Art room

"Did Bonnie or Sophie called?" She said looking at the two

Klaus cleared his throat " Elijah is with Sophie , Bonnie at her fake job swoon Marcel"

" I don't trust Davina okay..I know Bonnie believes she's going to help but I don't we have to have a plan B...I'll go warn Elijah..." Rebekah yelled walking out , throwing her hands in the air

"You should be thankful you don't have siblings" Klaus said to Hayley , whose laughter , made Klaus flutter

drew quickly, Bonnie had come off her job by 5:30 to head back to Sophie's place to get ready for her night out with the devil in flesh , she put on her best dress ; short black with red bottom heels , she wore her hair slick with curls . She examined her image in the mirror

"Wow...stunner , heartbreaker...I wish I could find other words" Sophie said standing by the bedroom door

'Oh stop it! Look at you Devereaux ...I'm sure a certain someone would wanna rip that red dress oFf " Bonnie joked

The two girl giggled

"Okay everything okay with the plan?" Sophie asked

"Yes Rebekah just text me ...she's at the town square keeping her eyes peal on the night walker...Hayley is fine alone with Klaus..." Bonnie said putting a bottle of some weird potion in her purse

"Oh...and what was that?" Sophie said pointing to the purse

"That my friend is Plan B" Bonnie said patting her on the shoulder and walking out the door with a smirk

Sophie followed the witch downstairs , Elijah was in the living room flipping through magazine

"You ladies look beautiful this evening" Elijah said smiling at Sophie

Bonnie clear her throat from his lingering stare

"stick to the plan...okay...Davina is going to meet you there...until then contain your hormones" Bonnie said opening the front door

"After you Miss Devereaux" Elijah said stepping aside for her to pass

Bonnie followed as he closed the door behind him

The awkward silence in the car while Elijah was driving

"Okay breakage of silence...do you have the spell Sophie?" Bonnie asked

"Check...its North of Lafyette Cemetery the one on the right...the shovel in the back" Sophie said smiling

"And Elijah if anything happens to Sophie your dead for real this time" Bonnie joked

Elijah laughed " my life is been threatened by a witch" . Elijah drove in the corner and parked ,while Bonnie got out in her redbottom heels , Sophie leaned out of the window to held Bonnie's hands

"Be careful out there Bon...don't want to lose my friend to ok?" Sophie said

"I'll be fine...you just get to the necklace before anyone else does" Bonnie said releasing her hands

The two drove away , Sophie couldn't. Help herself but look back ,she was worried

Bonnie clutched her purse and walked down the pavements ,she saw the pretty town lights and people walking up and down and admiring different booths . Loud music and Southern aromas fill the air food and loud talking

"Stunning" Marcel's voice said behind her

She spun around and found the vampire staring at her with his dreamy eyes

"Glad to see you aren't late" Bonnie said smiling

"For you..I'll be on time...let's walk...shall we " he said hooking his arm around hers

They walked around the square , Bonnie spotted Rebekah sipping a drink . They smirked at each other ,as she walked passed

"What's with the nightwalkers following us?"Bonnie asked

"Its their job to protect the town...make sure no one breaking the rules...a night like this anything is possible..your safety is important" he said smiling at her

"Charmer ..guess Sophie forgot to mention that" Bonnie said seductively

He smiled and led her into a restaurant

"Nice place...and he has good selection" she said laughing

"I told you ...anything for you" he said sliding the chair for her

Bonnie sat down and smiled

"Its funny how you torture witches but yet you take an interest in one how ironic" Bonnie said putting her hands on the table

"You're different from those witches...you're special"he said touching her hand

Bonnie noticed Klaus at the bar , glancing at her ,she frown alittle ,he got up and move towards the restroom

"Uh do you mind I need to use the restroom excuse" Bonnie said smiling and getting up from her table

She walked at the back of the restaurant , towards the restroom door ,she pushed the door open and entered

"What the hell is going on? Klaus what the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie yelled at the hybrid

"You foolish witch!Marcel is already one step ahead of all of us...he has his own dark plan

For you ,you need to leave now" he said

"Where's Hayley? Did you leave her alone? "She yelled

"Bennett listen to me...leave this restaurant...Hayley is fine...but you might draw your last breath if you don't leave now" Klaus said shaking her

"But...Marcel...he's going to think.."Bonnie muttered

"I'll deal with it...Marcel has done something to Davina...she didn't show up to the graveyard...go now! Get the necklace" Klaus said pushing her out the restroom

Bonnie sneaked through the back of the restaurant

She felt her phone vibrating and saw Sophie's name on the screen

"Soph..are you okay? What's going on?"She asked walking briskly down the sidewalk

"No Davina isn't here, gosh I knew something would happen Bonnie,get here! Forget Marcel..." Sophie yelled

"I know I know Klaus has it covered ,I'm coming...did you dig up the coffin?"She asked

"Yeah ,we did ...thanks for ruining my shoes" Sophie said sarcastically

Bonnie chuckled as she ran across the road to Layfette Cemetery . She kept looking back to make sure no one was following her, she pushed the gate and ran into the dark mysterious place . She saw a flashlight and two images which were Sophie and Elijah.

She walked briskly towards them .

Sophie screamed when Bonnie touched her shoulder

"You scared me damn it...this place is all shades of creepy" Sophie said placing her hand on her chest

Elijah laughed

Bonnie looked at the coffin,it had Caitlin's name engraved on it ,she held Sophie's hand ,while Elijah flipped open the book infront of them

The witches smiled at each other as they began to chant the graveyard ground shook and the town lights broke they whole town had a power outage . The coffin top broke , the necklace was gleaming green , Bonnie pulled it off Caitlin necklace and threw it at Sophie to break the spell on the Town and Hayley's life

"Go now Sophie!" Bonnie said pushing sophie

Sophie ran to the scared witch place in the graveyard ,while Elijah and Bonnie push the broken coffin parts into the hole they dig up

Sophie was trying to catch her breath ,she locked the door in the scared place , she ignite the candles ,and held the necklace close to her lips ,she closed her eyes and muttered the spell . The ground shook again ,she could hear the people in town screaming . Sophie muttered a few more chants , the ground shook once more.

.

Marcel sat confused, Klaus was definitely distracting him from something , but at the same time , the town was pitch black and the ground was shaking on and off . He had a feeling the witches were up to something . Even though he locked Davina from going to that cemetery ,he realize his date and Sophie were up to something . He decided to call that witch from downtown Voodoo shop , Katie

"Katie ,my girl..." Marcel said in a charming tone

"Marcel what do you want this time?" She asked sweeping her broken glass bottles

"Let's just say...its not that season for earthquakes...so what's up Devereaux's sleeves?" He asked

"They have taken a ancient witch's necklace...she broke the curse on the town...I knew something was fishy about that Bonnie girl...the ancient witch...is Bonnie's ancestor" she said

Marcel smirked "interesting ...guess I'll have to fix this...no one uses magic in my town" . He hanged up

Sophie met Bonnie and Elijah at the car . She threw the grimoires in the trunk , Elijah got out the car to help her .

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine...I'm okay" Sophie said touching the necklace around her neck

He held her hand , Sophie pulled him in and kissed him passionately . They released and gazed at each other

Sophie caress his face "oh good you're still alive the spell worked" she said smiling

Bonnie pushed her head out of the window and yelled "Guys let's go, I have this weird feeling"

Elijah opened the car door for Sophie as she got in . He drove the girls back to Sophie's place .

Bonnie opened the door and closed it . Sophie closed the curtains , she threw herself next to Elijah ,he held her in his arms. Bonnie ran up staircase ,she noticed her bedroom door open ,she walked inside slowly and stood in the middle . The door closed by itself

"Surprise "Damon's voice said wrapping his hands around her waist

"Oh my god Damon ...damn it you scared me" she said turning around to hug him , she tip toe to kiss me

"I missed you...Mystic Falls is boring...I miss our little fun" he said pulling her waist closer to hers

"Such a tease" she said kissing his deeper . She pushed him on her bed and kissed him wrapping her legs around his waist . He kissed her neck , he could smell the blood in her neck . He loved her too much to even drink her . A sudden knock was on the bedroom door

"Ignore it" Damon said

"I can't... it could be Sophie" Bonnie said getting up

Damon groaned .

She chuckled and opened the door . Sophie looked scared

"Sweetie what's wrong" she asked holding her hands

"Our house has been surrounded by Marcel's nightwalkers" she yelled

Damon pulled the door

"And who's Marcel?" He said

Sophie looked at Damon in surprise he was there

"This frenemy of Klaus...he has this policy of no use of magic...and we sorta use magic tonight and now we're dead" Bonnie explained

"This what you got yourself into...god damn it ! I knew it was a bad idea for you to come here" Damon said

"Damon please just...let's calm down...Where's Elijah?" Bonnie asked

"He's downstairs trying to call Klaus" Sophie said

Bonnie dragged Sophie downstairs . Damon followed . They ran into the kitchen and saw Rebekah bleeding from her leg , she was shot with some sort of witchy arrow

"Oh my god Bekah what happened?" Sophie asked

"Those aren't nightwalkers ...those are witches ..Katie sent them for the necklace" Rebekah whispered ...pulling the arrow from her leg

"Dark witches" Bonnie whispered holding her head

Damon paced up and down arguing with Bonnie about her safety is important

"Okay! Okay stop I get it...Sophie give me the necklace now" Bonnie said loudly

Sophie took off the necklace and handed it to her

"This is my family jewel...this is my fight" Bonnie said walking to the living room

"Bonnie I'll rip them apart if they hurt you...don't go" Damon said pulling her back

"Damon I love you but I have to" she yelled . She pulled her arm and open the door . She stepped outside

Katie was standing there folding her arms

"That necklace belongs to us not you" she said

"No it belongs to Caitlin my ancestor...she hated the Voodoos and what happened to her sister" Bonnie yelled

"She always hated people trying to hurt her family " a strange voice said in dark

Both witches looked around , and Caitlin came out of the dark into the light . Her long white dress dragged the grass . Katie was speechless

"Caitlin Bennett...I believe you own nothing but your own life" Caitlin said

Bonnie smiled

"How? What?" Katie said confusingly

"She opened the coffin and took my necklace...I was cursed..by your mother she put me in there...foolish witch " Caitlin said

"Please don't hurt me " Katie said back up

Caitlin caused a ring of fire around the house burning the witches that surround it. The screams of pain left their body

"Hurt you ? " Caitlin said laughing

Katie held herself

"Everyone pays a price for what their ancestors did in the past...you are paying it now" Caitlin said igniting the girl in flames

The girl screams flew up in her ashes disappeared , the ring of fire disappeared also

Bonnie ran and hugged the witch

"Thank you Caitlin..." Bonnie said

"No Bon..thank you...you saved every witch in the French Quarter...and your family line...that necklace its yours...take it...I have no use of it..but the power is in your blood now"she said smiling and caressing her face

Rebekah came out of the front door yelling

"I got a call from Nik...Hayley gave birth...a baby girl...Felicity Luna...she's beautiful I'm a aunt" she yelled

Bonnie looked at her shocked ,she turned back to face Caitlin but she disappeared.

"Don't stand there let's go see" she yelled once more

Bonnie ran back to the house and hugged Damon

"Don't scare me again like that" He whispered

"Its okay...I had a witch on my side" she whispered , she pulled back and kissed him

Four days later the girls visited Hayley who was resting in her bed ,her baby was in her arms ,she was beautiful . Her dad's blue eyes and mommy's smile

The girls laughed and held hands

"Congrats Hayley" Bonnie said holding her hand

"Oh bloody hell can I hold her?" Rebekah asked excitedly

"Sure I have a feeling she's going to have her aunt's excitement" Hayley said carefully letting her hold her baby

Hayley smiled .

"She's so beautiful...daddy may have to get a few daywalkers and nightwalkers for her" Sophie joked

Hayley laughed

"Excuse me...I gotta do something"she said getting up from the bed. She carefully walked into the Art room where Klaus was clearing his mind

"The girls are already fond of Felicity..." Hayley said

He turned around and stared at her

"I get it your scared you won't be a good father...but I know you'll be amazing to her" she said

Klaus walked closer to her

"Why do I have the feeling? She's going to be more like you than a ripper like me"he joked

Hayley laughed , she held his hand

" Maybe Elijah was right ...family is more important than trying to get a town back and become King"she said smiling

"And what use is it being King if you have no one to share it with " he said leaning over and kissing her passionately

I had no idea what ever happened to Marcel ,some said he vanished . But I had a feeling Caitlin had something to do with it...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Just a Dream

Bonnie gasped as she jumped up from sleeping on the couch in her and her fiancée apartment in New Orleans

"Look who's back to planet earth" her fiancee said handing her coffee

"Klaus I had the most weirdest and sick dream ever" Bonnie said rubbing her forehead

"Really? Do tell?" He said putting her feet on his lap

" I was a witch and your were a hybrid or something...Hayley your assistant was carrying your baby, Sophie and your brother had a thing and your sister actually liked me..." Bonnie shouted

"Interesting...knowing the fact my assistant is married and Sophie hates my brother and you and Bekah rip each other hair out everyday"he said rubbing her feet

"Baby do you think I'm crazy?" Bonnie asked

"Hey crazy is okay...I like crazy...that's why I'm marrying you" he said leaning to kiss her

"But it felt so real ...so strange" she said frowning

"I told you to stay out that Voodoo Shop downtown...they're all sorts of creepy..."He said kissing her forehead

"Or maybe the wedding plans making me woosy" she said folding her legs

She opened her laptop that was on the coffe table ,she had to finish her latest book about witchcraft . She smiled ,she had finally found a name for her witch character ; Caitlin

And Caitlin's lover Damon Salvatore.

"So in that wacky dream...was I Dracula or Edward Cullen? " Klaus asked

"Does it matter!? Whatever you were I would still love you" she said kissing him passionately

They hugged , but Bonnie remained puzzled at her strange dream , like if it was an afterlife. Klaus smirked over her shoulder

_thank you ALLL for reading im going to write a new story called "Welcome To Tulsane College" which is going to revolve around the college lives of Bonnie , Caroline , Hayley , Sophie... Please Check it out...soon :) thank you Follow me on twitter xoSarahOksana 3_


End file.
